


Letters to Love

by synesthaegis



Category: SHINee
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, i love you jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synesthaegis/pseuds/synesthaegis
Summary: Letters to your love





	Letters to Love

Dear Jjong

The day I met you was when I realized that I had never known love. The day I met you, you changed me. You helped me live again. Your name is Jonghyun.

And I love you.

When I met you, you immediately enthralled me. You talked to me when no one would, as I was rumored to have bad luck and was clumsy and did everything wrong. You came to me when I cried and you came to me when I laughed. You stuck with me. Remember when we went to the park together? You spilled ice cream on yourself because you held it upside down on a rollercoaster. You idiot. You walked with me, talked with me, played with me. But now when I truly need you, where are you?

You were my only true love. But now, when you’re not here, can you still see me from there? I like to believe you’re still there, giggling at me when I do something stupid.

You’re on the other side of the earth, and I miss you. Come back soon, idiot.

Love, Y/n

* * *

Dear Y/n

Why are you so emo? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

You shouldn’t miss me that much, I’ve only been away for a week trying to get you a friggin 90 inch plushie from Korea while I’m on tour. Shouldn’t miss me that much, honey. Let me tell you something. You remember the day you met me as when you realized love. The day I met you, I realized that life could be better. And there were people like me. Who could understand. You and I, we’re meant to be, you see. Just like peas in a pod. Though I’d be concerned if there were only two peas in one pod. I’m still here. I’m here in your heart. We, we are one. We are together. No matter the distance, I’m always with you. Remember that. Anyway, I’m coming back soon, I promise. Don’t sulk too much till then.

Love, Yours Truly, Jonghyunnie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it uwu


End file.
